my secret admirer
by Rogan Lover
Summary: What if in Psych it up Madame Tiffany did not said that Cece will fall in love with someone. Instead what if she got a secret admirer who she will then fall in love with. Who is it? Will she really fall in love or is it just a fake reading and psyches can't read that future? Please check it out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I am writing this story for all the Cogan lovers out there! :)**

**This story takes place when Cece is at Madame Tiffany in the episode psych it up. **

**P.S: The story will either be a two-shot or three-shot. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up. Sadly :(**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Remember in psych it up the Madame Tiffany said that Cece will fall in love with someone.**  
**Instead what if she got a secret admirer who she will fall in love with. **  
**Who is it? **

**Will she really fall in love or is it just a fake reading and psyches can't read that future?**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I was going to Madame Tiffany's for my reading.

I was really excited as I into the shop of the Madame Tiffany's.

I headed over to the table and sat down.

"Hey Madame. I am hear for my reading. I have never been to a psych before." I said smiling.

"Hi. Give me you hand." She said and looked at it, "Oh my goodness your nails are fabulous!"

"Is it your job to tell me thing I don't know." I said flipping my hair, "Is there anything you can tell me about my love life because I just went through a painful break up."

"Because you were so in love?" She asked.

"No because he broke up with me. We were exact opposites." I said.

"I hate when that happens even though it has never happened to me before but it has happened to the other people because I would know because I am a psych. Okay let carry on with this reading. First I need 20 bucks." She said really quickly. I could barely understand what she was saying.

I handed her my money and she continued.

"Ohh really interesting. Someone's about to get a secret admirer. Who could be the love of your life." She said.

"Really a secret admirer? That is so exciting!" I asked not believing what I just heard.

She nodded.

" You will be getting your first letter in your locker tomorrow at school." she said

"Eeeeep" I squeaked, "Bye Madame Tiffany I gotta go tell Rocky."

I ran to her apartment and knocked on the door quickly.

Ty answered it.

"Hey Ty. Is Rocky home?" I asked quickly.

"Hi Red. Ya she is in her room."

I ran to her room and opened the door.

"Rocky you will never guess what?" I told her.

"You went to Madame Tiffany's" she said.

"How did you know. Are you a psych too?" I asked.

"No Cece. You sent me a text message saying you will not be available because you were heading over there." She explained.

"Anyway, she told me that I will get a secret admirer and we will fall in love." I said squealing.

"Cece you are not even sure if a psych can even tell the future. I highly doubt you will get a secret admirer." she said.

"Rocky it will happen. Well I gotta go. It's getting late. See you tomorrow Rock's. " I said hugging her and leaving through the window.

I took a shower and changed into my PJ's and went to bed.

* * *

**The next day...**

I barely slept last night because I was to excited to see what the letter is.

I got dressed and ran to school.

I opened my locker and a letter fall out.

* * *

**To Cece**

**You will receive a 4 letters from me spelling you nickname, Cece.**

**In the last letter I will tell you to meet me somewhere and you can find out who I am.**

**So the letter C.**

**You are Creative, Cute and Carefree.**

**Creative: Cece you are the most creative person I know whether it's your fashion sense or your dancing skills. You will always create a unique look and try to be different and stand out. You try to bring light to the dullest of situations in the most creative ways.**

**Cute: Whether you do it on purpose or on accident. You still look cute while doing any activity. I find you adorable even in the morning when you get up or when you just came back from dance practise. You will always be cute to me.**

**Carefree: I love the way you always manage to stay calm even when thing continuously go wrong. You still manage to think of creative ideas even when your under pressure.**

**This is the reason I love you for the first letter of your nickname. **

**I know you name is really hard because you repeat the first two letter again but there is an endless amount of words that can describe you.**

**Look in you locker. I left a crown because your the queen of my dreams and you should be treated nothing less than with royalty.**

**Love **

**Your Secret Admirer**

* * *

OMG! This letter is so sweet!

I am already falling in love with this person even though I don't even know him!

I tried on the crown.

It was beautiful.

I quickly placed the letter and crown in my bag and rushed of to class.

* * *

**After school...**

The day was forever!

But all I could think about was my secret admirer.

I ran out the school gates while texting Rocky:

**Cece: Hey Rock's. Have major news to tell. Meet me at my place in 5. :)**

**Rocky: Ok;)**

I walked up the stair to my apartment.

There was a note and a teddy bear on the ground.

I picked it up and took it inside.

I began reading the note

* * *

**I decided to make this a three shot. The next chapter is this letter Cece is reading now and another one letter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my first Cogan three-shot. I thought of this idea with my sister and we were going to make it a Rogan but Cogan suited it better. :)**

**Please fav, follow and review. :)**

**Love **

**Rogan lover and Superstar369**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas Eve and Christmas! Enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

**Previously on My Secret Admirer..**

**After school...**

**The day was forever!**

**But all I could think about was my secret admirer.**

**I ran out the school gates while texting Rocky:**

**_Cece: Hey Rock's. Have major news to tell. Meet me at my place in 5. :)_**

**_Rocky: Ok;)_**

**I walked up the stair to my apartment.**

**There was a note and a teddy bear on the ground.**

**I picked it up and took it inside.**

**I began reading the note**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

**I began reading the note.**

* * *

**To Cece**

**How was your day at school?**

**I hope it was great!**

**So the letter E**

**You are encouraging, entertaining, extra-ordinary and enthusiastic.**

**Encouraging: You are really encouraging like the time you helped Rocky never give up when she didn't get on the show. **

**Entertaining: You are entertaining whether it's your dancing on stage or how you always fight with me.**

**Extra-ordinary: You are one of a kind with anything and everything you do even the crazy things you come up.**

**Enthusiastic: You are always so energetic you get excited for everything and anything you sacrifice so such much for others and I still enthusiastic even if you don't get your way.**

**The list could go on and on but here are just a few.**

**Hope you loved this letter.**

**Remember I will love you forever and always**

**Love **

**Your Secret Admirer**

**P.S: The teddy bear's names is Ella. She reminded me of you because of the red fur. **

* * *

He is so sweet.

And the teddy bear adorable!

It had the name Ella written on his feet.

Now wonder E stands for Ella.

Cute!

I was so busy smiling to myself in though about my admirer I didn't realise Rocky came through the window.

"Cece! Cece! Snap out of it!" she shouted.

"I am back to reality!" I said.

"Finally! What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Remember Madame Tiffany said that I will get a secret admirer. Guess what?" I said.

"It didn't come true." She said laughing.

"It did! I got one!" I shouted.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yep. Look at the letters. He said that he will give me four letters spelling out Cece and on the last letter he will tell me to meet him somewhere and I will found out who he is." I said showing her the letter.

After 2 minutes she screamed, "Ooohh Someone's got a secret admirer. I am soooo jealous."

"You should be." I said jokingly flipping my hair.

"Hey! I guess psych are real." She said.

"Told you!" I told her.

"The teddy bear is so sweet and the crown!" she replied.

"I know right. How does he come up with it all?" I asked her.

"Well when your truly in love I guess." She said.

Wow this person really is in love with me.

I wonder who it is.

In the letter it said we fought a lot so it must be someone I hated.

Hmmmm.

Maybe Gunther.

It can't be him because he is in the old country.

Ty?

No, he is like a brother to me.

Deuce?

No, he's dating Dina.

Logan?

That's not possible we hate each other and I haven't seen him months but he is really cute and adorable and sweet and funny.

What an I saying I hate the guy!

Well I used to.

Now I am not so sure.

"Anyway bye Rock's I have to do my homework." I said hugging her.

She went through the window to her apartment.

I walked to my room and did some homework but my mind kept going to my admirer and Logan.

Could it be him?

I am like almost like 100% sure it's not him.

I quickly take a shower after I finish my homework and went to bed.

* * *

**The next morning...**

I woke in the morning, late for school like usual.

My hair was in a mess and I felt dirty.

I quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower when I noticed a letter on my mirror.

I opened it as fast as I could and began to read it.

* * *

**To Cece**

**I know it's early but I had to give you this letter.**

**Before I start the letter C I just wanted to say you look beautiful as you do every morning.**

**I know what your thinking you just woke up but I still think your beautiful in every single way!**

**The letter C again. :)**

**You are caring, charming and crazy.**

**Caring: You are thoughtful and put everybody first even if they were mean to you you place other people's emotions and feelings before you.**

**Charming: You are delightful to be around and try to please anyone and everyone. People find you charming and entertaining(like I said in the previous note) whether they just met you or knew for years.**

**Crazy: This is one of my favourite characteristics about. I love how crazy your ideas and plans are. **

**Well here is another 3 reasons why I love you. **

**There is way more but here is a few. **

**Love **

**Your Secret Admirer**

**P.S: There is some white chocolates. I know they are your favourites...**

**P.P.S: The next letter I get to reveal myself!**

* * *

The letter was amazing as always!

I can't wait to meet him!

I quickly brushed my teeth, took a shower and changed.

For breakfast I decided to treat myself and have a few of those chocolates my secret admirer gave me.

After I ate I walked to school reading my letter over and over again.

Rocky came downstairs as I left the letter with the rest putting them in my bag.

Rocky and I left for school.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I only have 1 chapter till I am done with this story.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow.**

**Love**

**Rogan Lover and superstar369**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know it's late but happy new year! :)**

**This is the last chapter for my three-shot. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Previously on My secret admirer...**

**The letter was amazing as always!**

**I can't wait to meet him!**

**I quickly brushed my teeth, took a shower and changed.**

**For breakfast I decided to treat myself and have a few of those chocolates my secret admirer gave me.**

**After I ate I walked to school reading my letter over and over again.**

**Rocky came downstairs as I left the letter with the rest putting them in my bag.**

**Rocky and I walked to class.**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Rocky and I walked to class.

"Did you get another letter from your admirer." she asked randomly.

"Yep. This morning." I replied.

She stared at me for a minute like she was expecting something else and then got frustrated and quickly said, "What did he say?"

"Ohh. He said that I looked beautiful even in the morning when I just get up." I said and Rocky ahhhed, "And he brought me my favourite chocolates."

Rocky ahhed again.

"And he will be revealing himself in the next letter. I can't wait!" I squealed.

"Once you find out who he is please text me!" she begged.

"I don't know I might be to busy squealing about my future boyfriend." I said flipping my hair.

"That if you even like him." she said.

"Any guy that will right all those things about me is a person that see my true talent and personality. He loves me and I do and will love him forever." I told her walking into the class.

I took a seat at my usual place at the back.

While I sat down I noticed a note stuck to the chair.

I mentally screamed: Yay! This is it! I finally get to see who my secret admirer is.

* * *

**Dear Cece**

**The last letter E:**

**Extravagant: Any person that ask that know to describe you. Extravagant will always be on their list.**

**Excel: you always excel in everything you put your mind to, for example your dancing.**

**Enjoyable: Anyone will enjoy your company. Whether it's teacher's at school or friends you talk to.**

**My gift for you today is a Emerald Necklace. It is very special to me. It is passed down from generations of my family and I want you to have it.**

**If you are wondering who I am then meet me at Crusty's at 5 today at the corner booth.**

**Love your **

**Secret Admirer**

* * *

Ahhh the necklace is beautiful and special. I put it on while the teacher walked in.

I put the letter with the rest.

I can't wait to see who my secret admirer.

Class wait slowly as I watched the clock tick by but finally the bell rang.

I went to my locker to leave some books when Rocky and Dina.

"Hey, hey, hey" Rocky said

"How you doin" Dina said with her accent. "Heard someone got a admirer and a fancy necklace?"

" My secret admirer gave it to" I said squealing, "It was past down from generations in his family"

"So did you find out who it is?" Rocky said with a smile.

"No actually I am meeting him at Crusty's at 5 today" I said, "Rocky are you gonna help with my outfit and Dina my make up?"

" Sure." they both said excited.

The bell rang and we went to class.

The day went past really quickly.

Before I knew it I was walking home with Rocky and Dina by my side.

We went into my bedroom and started to get ready.

"Do you want your make-up glamour or a natural look?" Dina asked.

"Natural." I replied.

"Wan kind of clothing would you want to wear? Something sparkly and flashy or normal and casual." Rocky asked.

"Somewhere in the middle." I said.

"I got the perfect outfit in mind."

* * *

**An hour later...**

It was already 4:30.

Dina just finished my make-up.

I was in my bathroom getting dressed.

Rocky picked out the cutest outfit ever.

I was wearing a high-low top that was grey-silver, a black and white blazer jacket, a black sequin skirt, black stockings, Ashley boots and silver sequined scarf.

I looked amazing if I do say so myself.

My hair was in soft curls.

I was already for my secret admirer.

I said bye and thank you to Rocky and Dina.

I walked over to Crusty's slowly not wanting my hair to get messed or frizzy.

When I walked in Deuce saw me and called me over.

"Hey. Deuce what's up?" I asked.

"Someone left you this note." he answered.

* * *

**Change of mind. Meet at the place you love the most.**

* * *

I reread the letter and thought.

The mall?

No, the mall is huge.

My apartment?

No, that not my favourite place I love.

I got it the SIU studio.

I ran there.

When I arrived I went straight to my dressing room.

There was a note there.

* * *

**Turn around.**

* * *

I quickly turned around to see a rose.

How could I have not noticed that?

Then there was rose petals.

I followed them leading to my walking closet in the dressing room.

I opened the door to see a table covered with a table cloth, candles, plates.

It was beautiful.

Where was my admirer?

Suddenly someone covered my eyes from behind and said, "Guess who?"

I recognized the voice immediately but decided to play along, "Hmm, Ty."

"Nope." he said.

"Gunther." I said smiling.

"No."

"Logan." I said. he removed his hands from my eyes.

"Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner." Logan said that and I giggled.

He gave me a kiss.

I obviously kissed back.

It lasted for about 20 seconds but fireworks exploded for every second of it.

He pulled away and said, "Does that mean you love me to?"

I nodded and kissed him again.

* * *

**The end! Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review, fav and follow. And check out my other stories.**

**Love**

**Rogan Lover and Superstar369**


End file.
